


Party at the Del Perro Hotel

by NovaIce



Category: Grand Theft Auto - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Cocaine, Del Perro, Del Perro Hotel, F/M, One Shot, Perty, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaIce/pseuds/NovaIce
Summary: This doesn't have a lot of detail seeing it was based on a strange dream I had last night. Tommy Vercetti had hired me to go undercover for him... So I thought it would be interesting to share here. I just changed a few names from the dream I had so that if others seek to branch out from this idea... Feel free to! Just message me, leave a comment. Something to where I would know how you transformed this small, unusual idea. It's short enough to spark an idea. So have fun!
Relationships: Tommy Vercetti/Original Female Character(s)





	Party at the Del Perro Hotel

The party at the famed Del Perro Hotel had drawn attention all across Vice City. Tommy Vercetti knew that the kingpin who resided inside dealt with cocaine. So well as a matter of fact. Tom himself was convinced that any wrong move could cost his own empire in direct competition. This kingpin's name was Luke Blackwood.

Tommy had everything planned ahead. Sent for intel and undercover work was a talented, but decreed average by a small group of individuals. The woman hired was perfect for anything that might draw attention away from the overall situation. In-fact. The less attention the better. The informant's name was Emily Gale.

Emily enjoyed herself at the Del Perro In-House Party. Ordering a few drinks and mingled among the guests. With her knowledge and given talents. Acquiring access to Blackwood's Inner Circle was top priority. "What a fat fuck." Emily thought to herself. "The only reason why he doesn't have his guard up has to be because he's drugged out of his damn mind."

Blackwood roared with absolute delight having what he considered some of the purest Colombian Cocaine in his possession. The cocaine made rounds at his table reaching Emily herself. At first she refused. "Don't be such a buzz kill, my darlin'. Take a hit. You won't regret it! Unwind a little!"

Not to give her intentions a shine of suspicion, Emily rolled one of her dollar bills, taking a strong line from the table. Instantly feeling its effects. It caused her to cough a little as she finally made the decision to sit next to Blackwood himself at the table. "You're a lightweight, darlin!" Luke announced to those around him with laughter. "Go on. Take another hit."

This was a good sign from Emily's perspective. The more he could trust her... meant she could easily get the intel Tommy sought after. Only if she had believed so in that moment. That moment turned into an hour. Luke made it clear he wasn't interested in business proposals. He just wanted to be on-top of the world one way or another. It would only hit the idea further that Blackwood was indeed drugged out of his mind long before Emily herself joined.

The evening continued. Having Luke wrap his arm around Emily herself. Gaining his trust completely. The more barriers she slithered passed guaranteed entrance. Luke Blackwood himself seemed like an open book. A loud announced open book. He even had a hard-on having his sights on destroying Vercetti's presence completely. "I'll tell you one thing, darling. Tommy is not a name anyone will be associating with in the next couple of months."

"You seem very confident in that statement, Luke." Emily whispered into his ear. "You must have fingers in every pie. That must be one hell of an endeavor."

"I consider it a... worthwhile investment." Luke confidently answered. Having interest with Emily now more than ever. With a third hit offered, Emily didn't show hesitation. Blackwood had become comfortable with Emily. Kissing her forehead in delight.

With that third hit, Emily's concept of time had been stripped away from her. Her ability to focus was lost upon her. "The risks I take to assure my clients' wishes. Vercetti is a respected man. No way this fucker is going to ascend to the top of the industry. Tommy would eliminate him fast than Luke himself could blink."

Blackout. All of Emily's composure. Senses. Were shot. The next sensation that brought her back into reality was a splitting headache. Dry mouth. Had she been foaming? Her body laying upon the cold concrete of the Del Perro's Hotel Roof. Had she blindly wandered onto the roof by herself?

Emily coughed a few times. Trying to calibrate her sense of direction. She had failed her mission. A warm touch on the exposed part of her neck brought her into a state of panic. The instant reaction from her had a familiar voice ease her mind. "Relax. Relax. It's me." Cold sweat, a now frantic state of mind brought her temporarily into her head. "Damn. He got to you pretty good. I'm guessing there was something else in that cocaine."

Tommy had carefully cradled Emily into his arms. "I... I'm sorry, Tommy." Her dry mouth trying all it could to allow her to speak. "I should have taken better precautions to his antiques." There had been a cool liquid brought to her mouth. It had been water.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, kid. You got closer to him than most. Undetected, even." Tommy spoke, giving himself time as Emily drank the water the best she could. Struggling to catch her breath, Emily slipped into an unconscious state once more.

"Get her back and into my estate." Tommy ordered his henchmen,surveying what had been leftover from last night's party. "I have a pretty good hunch that this is only the beginning."


End file.
